


Ten Years Later

by michiiGii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Your tenth anniversary with Seven.





	

“Happy tenth anniversary, angel!”

It was the evening of the day that marked your first decade married to Saeyoung. You had just had a lovely dinner, that you had cooked together, and were now relaxing in your home, settling down to exchange presents on the living room couch. You were having a well-earned peaceful night on your anniversary, while Saeran babysat your kids at his place.

“I can't believe it's been ten years...” you smiled, holding out a shoe-box shaped present to your husband.

“Me neither,” he grinned back, trading your box for his own, “...I didn't even think I'd still be alive, by now.”

“Stop that,” you chided, poking him in the ribs, “We are focusing on being happy, today!”

“I _am_ happy!” he protested, “Happy to be with _you_!”

“Oh, please,” you smiled, gesturing towards his box, “Open it! Open it!”

“No, you open yours first,” he insisted, putting his box down on the floor and waiting for you.

“Oh, fine...”

The anniversary gift for the tenth year was supposed to be tin. You and Saeyoung liked to play with the traditional gifts; the first year, paper, he had made you 1000 paper cranes (“A wish!”), while you had gotten him some 'boudoir photos' of yourself. His favourite, so far, was the sweater you had made for him for your seventh anniversary, and you had loved the tree he had planted for you last year, but you both had to agree that his gift to you for your fifth year deserved an honourable mention.

Opening your gift, your eyes lit up when you saw what Saeyoung had clearly made for you. Delicately, you lifted out of the box a beautiful tin model spaceship.

“Saeyoung, this is amazing! It's beautiful!” you exclaimed, your eyes misting up as you took in the detail he had put into his gift. There were shootings stars and planets etched into the thin metal, and when you looked in through the port hole, you could see a little red-headed astronaut and his wife, sitting in front of the controls.

“Marry me at the space station?” Saeyoung teased, pulling you into his arms while you admired his handiwork.

“Of course,” you smiled, giving him a sweet kiss, “...Oh, I wish I put more thought into my gift...”

“But I love it so much.”

“You haven't even opened it, yet!”

You both laughed at that, then, Saeyoung gave you a kiss on your forehead before reaching for his own gift. Putting the box in his lap, he lifted the lid, stared at its contents for a moment, then chuckled and put his arm around you again.

“You found me vintage Dr. Pepper cans...!”

“ _Technically_ , the tenth anniversary gift is tin _or_ aluminum, so I did not cheat,” you said defensively.

“You're right, you're right,” Saeyoung nodded, picking up one can in particular, “Wow, I remember almost living on this stuff. ...It is _so_ bad for you.”

“SO bad,” you agreed, giggling before kissing your husband on the cheek, “But you don't have to drink these; we can just put them on the shelf. ...do you like it?”

“Of course I do,” he smiled, then, looking at the cans again, “...you got me ten?”

“One for every year,” you nodded emphatically, “I even tracked down the first can design that was ever put into production. See?” You tapped a can with a rather minimalistic design.

“Seriously?” Saeyoung's eyebrows shot up, “Well, now I'm just impressed.”

“I will take that compliment,” you preened, giving your husband another peck on the cheek.

Saeyoung grinned at you, then let his expression soften a bit. He was happy.  _So_ happy. He had a wife, and his brother back, and kids... If anyone had told his 20-year-old self that he would be this content with his life, he would never have believed them. It was amazing what ten years could do.

“So...now that we're all sunshine and roses...” Saeyoung rubbed your back as he spoke in a more serious tone, “Can you please tell me what you've been hiding all week?”

Your smile faded, at that.

“You noticed, huh?”

“Well, I've been married to you for ten years. It would be bad if I hadn't.”

You made a face at him, but knew he was right. Wordlessly, you went to your bookshelf and pulled out a large envelope from behind several books that you knew he would never touch: A series of shoujo manga.

“That is the perfect hiding place,” he said almost approvingly.

“I know, right?”

You handed the envelope to your husband before sitting down beside him, again.

“I didn't say anything because I wanted us to just have our anniversary without any drama,” you explained.

“I figured. It's okay,” he replied with a shrug, pulling out a single paper from the envelope.

It was a legal document. Your marriage license.

“I've been wondering where this was!” he exclaimed, looking the document over, “I've been meaning to frame it, or something.”

“We really should get all our papers organized,” you chuckled, “I found this while looking for my winter boots. In the garage.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“What the hell was this doing there?”

“Right?”

Saeyoung scratched the back of his neck, asking, “But why did you feel like you needed to hide this?”

You sighed, then pointed to a spot on the document for him to look at. Your husband read it carefully, then his eyes widened.

“ _Are you kidding me?!_ ” he burst out, motioning to your marriage license.

“I'm _really not!_ ” you replied, nodding with your eyebrows raised.

“ _This can't be real!_ ” he protested, in denial.

“ _It really can!_ ” you insisted, waving at the paper in his hand.

“ _We've been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong date for ten years?!_ ”

“We have! We really, really have,” you groaned, commiserating with your husband.

That was right. For the past ten years, you and Saeyoung had been celebrating your anniversary three days later than your  _actual_ wedding date.

At first, Saeyoung only stared at the document, disbelieving. Ten years! Ten years of getting it wrong!

Then, slowly, his incredulous expression morphed into a huge, toothy grin and suddenly he was laughing like his sides would burst. Doubled over and crying a little, your husband was  _laughing._

“You're not...mad?” you asked, nervously chuckling a little at how hilarous Saeyoung seemed to find the situation, “Or...going mad?”

“Mad? No, no, this is amazing!” he guffawed, wiping a couple tears away before pulling you into a bear hug, “Oh, angel, this would only happen to us!”

“It really would, huh?” you chuckled, burying your face into your husband chest, “Uuuugh, but I feel terrible!”

“Don't!” Saeyoung exclaimed, still chuckling but calming down a little as he held you, “My love, this is just...so typical for us.”

You groaned into his front, but he rubbed your back comfortingly. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was back to normal.

“Angel...don't take it so hard. It doesn't matter what the date is, my love. What matters is that it's time we spent _together_. And I'm so thankful for that. I'm so thankful for you. You know that, right, angel?”

Silently, you nod into his chest. You still refused to show your face.

“Oh, angel...happy anniversary! ...should we celebrate three days early for the next ten years to even it out?”

You had to laugh at that.

“Oh god...maybe we _should_...!”

You looked up at him then, love and laughter shining in your eyes, and reflected in his own. He was right. The situation was ridiculous, but hey; that was you two in a nutshell.

“I love you so much... Happy anniversary...!”

 

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a list of fluff prompts. Originally posted this for MysticMessImagines' Valentine's Week, on michiiGii-writes.tumblr.com (follow me!)
> 
> In case you were wondering, the fifth anniversary gift is traditionally wood.


End file.
